Forever And A Day
by Sasami Jurai
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz a new war is about to begin. Most of the original pilots want nothing to do with this, so here comes recruit Cameron Citrus... with a surprising secret.


1 Two years after Endless waltz  
  
Dr. Stern, an old friend of Dr. Howard's, was getting the feeling that war was about to begin again on Earth. Earth… a planet that had been completely peaceful for the past five whole years. Dr. S had gotten a bad feeling from the three ships that has entered Earth's atmosphere, claiming that they were peaceful and just there to try and fit in among the humans. Their excuse was that their sun had destroyed their planet, and they had fled to Earth days before the explosion. Dr. S had researched the area where they had claimed they were from, and no suns had exploded there for billions of years. This suspicion aroused his needs for the Earth to be ready and armed for an invasion.  
  
Late in January, three months after the arrival of the ships, news of a massacre in Australia had reached Dr. S. He then decided to call his friend; Dr. Howard. Dr. S picked up his phone, and dialed a number. The phone rang for a second, and then a voice answered.  
  
"Hello?" Someone said.  
  
"Ah, Howard… how good to hear your voice. How has it been?" Dr. S said into the phone.  
  
"It's been fine." Dr. Howard answered. "Have you heard the news of the massacre?" He asked. Dr. S nodded, although unseen by Dr. H.  
  
"Yes, and does anyone know who did it." He inquired.  
  
"Not for certain, but many facts lead up to the arrivals from Serna." (Serna being the planet the three ships were from.) Dr. H answered. Dr. S, at the other line, nodded again.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said. "What do you propose we do?" He asked.  
  
"We have to wait until we're sure of these guys being trouble." Dr. Howard. said.  
  
"Ok, but if you get any information, you know where to reach me." Dr. S stated, and hung up.  
  
He turned back to the computer that he had been typing in on his desk. Soon, a message popped up, blinking. "New information found." His computer said. Dr. S waited. An image appeared on his screen, showing about a hundred invading ships heading towards Earth. They all had the same insignia, a little circle with an "S" in it; Serna's icon. Dr. Stern could almost taste war. "Damnit..." He muttered.  
  
Dr. S picked up the phone again, and pressed redial. It rung three times, when suddenly it was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Dr. Howard's voice said into the phone.  
  
"It's Stern again. Have you seen the ships about to invade?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think we need to act quickly. Their obvious message is war."  
  
"This is what I think too… should we call on the Gundams?"  
  
There was a severe silence. "The Gundam Pilots… they requested to be left alone, to lead peaceful lives." Dr. Howard stated. Dr. Stern sighed. "What should we do then?" He asked. "I'm not sure… perhaps we could…." There was another pause. "Recruit." He stated. Dr. Stern thought for a moment. "I'll see what I can do." He said, and hung up again.  
  
  
  
2 Two Weeks Later  
  
Dr. Stern, in two weeks, had sent out messages to every place that he could think of, where they would not be anti-Gundam. Finally, one day, a young man appeared at Dr. Stern's office. He walked in wearing a baggy blue sweatshirt and baggy cargo pants. He had a blue baseball cap on, and he looked down as he entered. "Hello, Sir." He stated. Dr. Stern walked forward, and held out his hand.  
  
"Hello young man, are you hear for the Gundam recruits?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." The boy shook his hand. "I am Cameron Citrus, an Australian from Earth. I would like to take part in whatever you have called recruits here for." He stood up straight. Dr. S. nodded, looking at the boy.  
  
"Do you have any experience?" He asked. Cameron nodded.  
  
"Yes, I have been in a Gundam before. My friend was a Gundam pilot… I have also piloted planes before, but that is much different from piloting a Gundam." He smiled a bit. Dr. S. nodded.  
  
A few moments later, Dr. Howard entered the room. He spotted Cameron standing in front of Dr. S.  
  
"Ah, a recruit?" He said, looking pleased. Dr. Stern nodded again. Dr. Howard stepped forward, looking at the boy. "Welcome, I am Dr. Howard, I worked with the original five Gundam pilots. What is your name?" He asked. Cameron introduced himself again, still standing up straight.  
  
"Well then…. We need to start now. Getting you trained, I mean. We have about two weeks to train you. That is not long at all, therefore you can only learn the basics." Dr. Stern said, and starting walking toward a door. Both Dr. H and Cameron Citrus followed. They entered a new room after Stern had opened the door. Cameron looked up and smiled. It was the Gundam hangar, and all of the Gundams looked like large statues in the darkness. Stern flipped a light switch, and everything really came to life. Cameron ran over to Wing Zero, and rubbed his hand over it. "Wing Zero." He smiled faintly. "I've heard of this one." He noted, and the doctors nodded.  
  
"This will be your training Gundam." Doctor Howard pointed to a new Gundam, a smaller one. "It was specifically created for training. It is called Gemini."  
  
For the two weeks, Dr. Stern worked (almost day and night) with Cameron Citrus, training him to become the best pilot that he could manage in less than one month. He trained him in piloting, managing the weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and some other basic training. By the time that they were done with him, Cameron had become quite a good pilot; he had learned quickly.  
  
At the end of the two weeks, Dr. Stern called Cameron in to talk. "I need to tell you about our mission now." He said, pulling up his computer and bringing up the course that the invading ships were taking. "Those are the ships that we are looking to attack. They are invading enemies, and plan on war. We must stop them before they reach Earth." He said. Cameron looked shocked. "I… we… can't do this by ourselves." Cameron cried. Dr. Stern nodded, and sat down. "Yes, well Dr. Howard has been working with training two other pilots, and has gathered two original pilots." He said. Cameron's eyes got wide. "What original pilots?! Who…" He cried. Dr. Stern laughed a bit. "Ah, wanting an autograph?" He said. Cameron's face got red and he sat down. "We have gathered Quatre, pilot of Sandrock… and Trowa, pilot of Heavyarms. They will be fighting alongside you. We could not reach the other three original pilots. Well, we reached one but he refused. Anyways, we have five pilots now." Dr. Stern finished.  
  
The door then opened and four boys walked in. Two of them looked about 16, and two looked about 18 years old. They walked forward and introduced themselves. The first one was a light blonde-haired boy. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner… I'll be one pilot fighting alongside you." He smiled. Another stepped forward, a younger looking boy with jet-black hair. "My name is Tai Kane, a recruit." He bowed. The third one stepped forward. This one had brown hair that was streaked with brick red. His eyes were an amber color, and his clothes-a red shirt and black pants- made him look like a fireball. "I'm Infinity Priltan. Pleased to meet you." He said. The last one stepped forward, a boy with brown hair that fell over his face diagonally. "I'm Trowa Barton… another of the original pilots. I'll fight alongside you guys also." He said, with a half-smile. Cameron nodded, smiling slightly. "Hi…." He said. "My name is Cameron Citrus. I'm a new recruit… and you can just call me Cam." He grinned nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
2.1 AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
First of all, I want to say that I am in no way connected with the people who created Gundam Wing. GW, the characters, and everything else are completely owned by its creators. Second of all, I want to say that in the next chapter you will find some interesting things out about Cameron. Stay tuned! ~Sasami~ 


End file.
